


Orion Pax

by Galesz



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Sam sosem tudta, hogy ki a lelkitársa, amíg meg nem értintette az Örökszikrát.





	Orion Pax

Optimus a fogait csikorgatta. A fiú mégis mi a fenét keresett itt? A legjobb tudomása szerint Samuelnek a bázison lenne a helye. Ehelyett egy legallja szórakozóhelyen mutatta a nyomkövető a fiú tartózkodási helyét. Megfogadta, hogy meg fogja őt védeni. A járgányt, ami az épület parkolójában állt könnyen felismerhető volt. A katonák kiszoktak járni szórakozni, ezért nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy a fiú velük jött. Nem könnyen, de talált egy rejtekhelyet, ahol nem volt túl feltűnő az altformája. Aktiválta a holoformáját és kiszállt, hogy megkeresse Samet.

A diszkó teljesen dugig volt és nem tudott úgy elhaladni az emberek között, hogy ne lökték volna meg, vagy dörgölőztek volna neki. Volt pár lány, aki megsimogatta a karját és csábosan rákacsintott, de ő céltudatosan kereste az ismerős arcot a tömegben.

A nyomkövető szerint Samnek pontosan egy méterre előtte kellett volna lennie. Azonban ez tévedés volt. Nem telt sok időbe, mire észrevette a padlón heverő karórát, amiben a nyomkövetőt elhelyezte. Lehajolt és felvette a szerkezetet, amit zsebre is dugott. Az aggodalma egyre csak nőtt. A bázison dolgozó katonák közül megpillantott párat, de egyikőjükkel sem látta a fiút. Vajon merre lehetett? Megállás nélkül haladt végig a tömegen keresztül, reménykedve, hogy megpillantja őt, de mind ez idáig sikertelenek voltak a próbálkozásai. A kihelyezett kanapékon üldögéltek és pihentek páran, de egyikőjük sem hasonlított Samuelre. A tekintete vadul járt, mikor meg nem akadt egy alakon, aki éppen a kijárat felé igyekezett. Azonnal követni kezdte, és amikor megpillantott egy másik személy, aki előtte sétált, akkor nem tudta hová tenni a dolgot. Csendben követte a párost, egészen az épület mögé.

\- Szóval tényleg így akarod? – jött az idősebb férfi hangja és Optimus az árnyékból figyelte, ahogy a fiút a falnak lökik.

\- Már mondtam, hogy igen! – förmedt rá Samuel és a férfi megtámadta az ajkait. Optimus tisztában volt vele, hogy Sam azt csinál, amit akar, és kevés beleszólása van abba, hogy hogyan tölti az idejét, de elszökött a bázisról. Csakis azért, hogy szórakozzon egy idegen… A gondolatai megakadtak, ahogy meghallotta a fiú ajkairól felszakadó nyögést. A férfi keze már Samuel pólója alatt volt és a fővezér nem volt benne biztos, hogy le tudja küzdeni a benne feltörő féltékenységet. Senki sem érhet hozzá. A fiú az övé.

Sam megfogta a férfi csuklóját, akinek a keze már a nadrágját bontogatta. A fiú látszólag teljesen felizgult, de gondolatban mintha teljesen máshol járt volna. A fővezér csendben figyelt. Látta, hogy valami nem stimmel, amikor a férfi, erősen a fiú fülébe harapott. Kirántotta a kezét Sam szorításából és az épület falának szorította a fiú kezeit. Sam összeszorította a szemeit. Félt. Optimus ezen a ponton már nem bírta tovább és a férfit egy jól irányzott ütéssel kiiktatta. Mérgesen nézett Samre, aki óvatosan kinyitotta fel pillantott.

\- Mégis, hogy gondoltad ezt? – kérdezte Optimus teljesen kikelve magából. Megragadta a fiú csuklóját és az altformája felé kezdte húzni. Samuel hagyta, hogy megszkennelje és mérgesen ébredt rá, hogy a fiú még csak nem is ivott. Tehát nem befolyásolta semmi, hogy ezt tegye. – Várom a válaszod.

\- Szórakozni akartam – vont vállat a fiú és dacosan kibámult az ablakon.

\- Ez neked a szórakozás? – kérdezte Optimus és elindította a motort, hogy haza vigye a fiút. – És mi lesz Mikaélával?

\- Mégis mi lenne vele? – kérdezte Sam és végre felé fordult. A szemei vörösek voltak és a fővezér most először nézte meg jobban a fiút. A szemei alatt sötét foltok éktelenkedtek és az egész kinézete teljesen meggyötörtnek tűnt.

\- Mit fog szólni, ahhoz, hogy mással kezdesz ki? – kérdezte egy kicsit nyugodtabban Optimus.

\- Már nem vagyunk együtt Mikaélával, így nem tudom, hogy mit fog szólni hozzá. – A kijelentésre a kamion olyan erősen fékezett, hogy szerencséjük volt, hogy rajtuk kívül semmilyen másik autó nem volt az utakon. – Úgyhogy azt hiszem, hogy azzal vagyok, akivel csak akarok – jelentette ki és karba fonta a karjait. Optimus fürkészően nézett rá.

\- És te ilyenekkel akarsz lenni? – kérdezte tőle Optimus és a gondolatai sebesen jártak. Ha a fiú már nem volt együtt a lánnyal, akkor még sem ő volt a lelkitársa. Egy pillanatra a fiú elfedett alkarját bámulta.

\- A lelkitársammal akarok lenni, de nem tudom, hogy hol van – mondta Sam és lejjebb húzta a pólójának az ujját. Ha lett volna gyomra, akkor biztos, hogy összeszorul a kijelentésre. A fiú olyan szomorúnak és elveszettnek látszott.

\- Ha gondolod, akkor segítünk megkeresni. Annyira nem lehet nehéz, hiszen a sors mindig összehoz titeket. – A fővezér utána járt ennek az egész kultúrának. Az embereknek előre el volt rendelve, hogy ki a párjuk. És amikor találkoztak, akkor örökre együtt maradtak, ez ilyen egyszerű volt. Optimus szerette volna magának megtartani a fiút, de nem lehetett.

\- Nem hinném, hogy érdemes lenne – sóhajtotta Sam és a szemeibe könnyek szöktek. – Az illetőnek ugyanis nem lesz semmilyen név vagy jel a testén – magyarázta szomorúan és Optimusnak belesajdult a szikrája. – Meséltem már arról, hogy miután érintkeztem az Örökszikrával, utána eltudtam olvasni a kibertroni írást? – kérdezte Sam és Optimusra nézett.

\- Nem. – A fővezér összevonta a szemöldökét és megkísérelte megérteni a fiút. Sam ráhajtotta a fejét a műszerfalra, és amennyire csak tudta, átölelte magát. Végül megszólalt, ezért Optimusnak már nem kellett tovább gondolkodnia, hogy mire akar kilyukadni a fiú.

\- A lelkitársam neve, amit sose tudtam elolvasni, végre olvashatóvá vált a számomra – nyögte és a szemeit összeszorította. A fővezér holoformája most már teljesen felé fordult. – De az ő karján nem lesz semmi. Akár egész életemben várhatok rá, csak azért, hogy visszautasítson, és végül egyedül maradjak. – Sam arcán könnycseppek kezdtek el végig folyni.

\- Ki az? – kérdezte Optimus. A jelek szerint nem volt a földön az transzformer és ha rajta múlt, akkor nem is lesz. Mi van akkor, ha nem is Autobot vagy esetleg semleges? Nem fogja engedni, hogy a fiú egy Álcára várjon. Samuel nem válaszolt, csak felegyenesedett és közelebb húzódott a fővezérhez. Kínzó lassúsággal feltűrte az ingjének az ujját, és megmutatta Optimusnak a nevet. A fővezér először félt rápillantani, de aztán melegség járta át a testét. Minden annyival egyszerűbb és bonyolultabb lett hirtelen.

Elmosolyodott és magához húzta a fiút, hogy szorosan átölelhesse. A fiú karján _Orion Pax_ állt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sejtéseim szerint nem lesznek sokan, akik elolvassák (magyarok), de köszönöm, hogyha benéztek és, ha tetszik hagyjatok kommentet. Talán még sem vagyok egyedül ebben a fandomban :)


End file.
